


From the Innermost／1

by Roriy



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriy/pseuds/Roriy





	From the Innermost／1

情讯来得意想不到。男人惊讶地回过头，看见精灵一只手挂在树杈上，矫健的身姿居然软绵绵地塌着，仿佛即将坠落似的。  
“……莱戈拉斯……”他犹豫了片刻，还是走上前，”你……”  
“你走开，人类。”精灵狠狠地朝后躲了躲。  
人类身上的Alpha气味实在太浓……他边缩起身子，边竭力挽留自己仅剩的那点姿态。然而，不论他再怎样要保持清醒，腿间源源不断溢出的、那种湿滑的、象征生殖的液体还是让他的脑子一抽一抽的，接近崩溃。  
要远离这危险的男人。他想。脑海里另一个模模糊糊的声音却说:”这该死的Alpha闻起来真好……”  
男人紧蹙着眉头。从他额上的细汗来看，他显然也发现了这精灵的现状。  
发情期的Omega，浑身上下都有种天然的蛊惑。他慢慢地靠近已经快躲进树丛中的精灵，步伐沉稳得如同狮子，心如擂鼓。  
走到一半，他忽然停下了。  
“你……”他有些不确定地说，”你没被……标记过?”  
精灵闭着眼睛，白皙的脸颊浮现出绯红。  
梵拉啊，他在族人之间也许还是个孩子……也许那算下来还没有自己的年纪大。  
“没有……”精灵艰涩地开口，”我……我不能被标记……”  
男人眯起眼:”为什么?”  
“我是……伊露维塔的侍者，”精灵说，”供奉神者不可以有结合的对象……”  
“……哦，也就是说，你得是个处子。”  
男人说完，愉快地笑起来，好像在欣赏一件很美的事物似的。  
“那并不好笑，阿拉贡。”莱戈拉斯瞪他，不过连瞪也是软绵绵的。  
“嗯嗯，好啦，我不笑，”阿拉贡朝他举起双手，”可是，你得让我靠近你。”  
“……我……”精灵吞了口口水，说话声隐约带着颤抖，”我……不行，你不能过来……”  
“为什么?”阿拉贡问到。  
“我、我怕你……”  
“标记你?”  
精灵捂住了半张脸。他的视线已然开始涣散，Omega享乐的欲望即将占了上风。再过不了多久，初潮就会把他包裹住，让他丧失自我，变成只会张开双腿的野兽。  
“求你……阿拉贡……”  
滑下树干的那一刻，他低声恳求道。  
虽然他知道这种祈求可能是无望的。他早就听说过人类的欲望，那并不是精灵可以想象的程度；可他也知道，在这种情况下被强行标记将意味着什么。精灵一生只会爱一个人，只会同自己所爱的对象结合，即使抛开这种天性不谈，他还有身为祭司的职责。  
煎熬中，男人那带着茧子的手缓慢地抚上他的后颈。他听见对方叹息般的呼唤:”莱戈拉斯……”  
完了。他绝望地阖起眼睛。  
一道火热的身躯贴近他，同时涌上他嘴唇的亲吻竟然异常柔和——假使可以忽略这柔和之下的急躁的话。莱戈拉斯快不能呼吸了，他被男人亲得浑身发软，纤细的身子不停地发抖。  
于是阿拉贡停下了。他低头凝视着在自己怀里紧闭双眼，面颊绯红的精灵，须臾后在对方的额上落下一吻。  
精灵茫然地睁开眼。  
“那是祝福的吻，精灵，”他说，接下来的话让莱戈拉斯呼吸一滞，”我对你和你的族人来说大概是个坏人，但我其实不想伤害你。我的族人还在附近，如果你想我帮你，那么最好安静一点……”  
接着，他脱下斗篷，把怀里纤细的身子裹得严严实实的，就将这无措的精灵从地上抱了起来。  
Alpha的气味依然危险地发散着，精灵在他怀里徒劳地挣扎了一会儿，小声问道:”你要带我去哪儿?”  
“有水的地方，”阿拉贡说，”那里气味散发得慢一些。”

总归有那一刻的——但真的到来时，莱戈拉斯还是抑制不住地喊出了声。他张开的唇很快就被男人含住深吻。  
“别出声……嘘……”男人在他体内顶了顶，”会被听见……”  
Alpha膨大的前端从生殖腔的软口掠过，精灵身子一颤，泪水流了出来。  
男人的确在帮他解决问题，可过程未免太过折磨。梵拉啊，他抱着男人的肩膀，无声地啜泣，这个人类是怎么做到这种地步的?他将自己抱在腰上，带着自己攀上高潮，却从不进入omega体内那个所有Alpha都在肖想的地方。他看起来甚至还没有自己急躁，那垂下的、偶尔凝视自己的灰色双眼里，不知道装着些什么。  
每当自己快要被逼得叫出声来的时候，男人的唇都会适时地迎上来与他接吻，堵住他所有的呻吟和吐息。  
“痛就咬我，”男人说，继续在omega柔软的产道里挺腰，鼓胀的龟头戳在生殖腔口碾磨，一顶就挤出了一团水。  
他把精灵抱在怀里，看着那颗满是金发的脑袋半耷拉在自己的肩上，倏然觉得心头一热，胸口卷出无限的柔情。  
这世上果真有如此美好的生灵。他鬼使神差地撩了一下精灵的头发，把它别在那只白皙的尖耳朵的后边。  
“莱戈拉斯，你为什么会成为幽暗密林的祭司?”他问。  
陡然挺入的性器让精灵身子一抖，抱着他的肩啊啊地叫出来。这清亮的声音恰好为瀑布的水声所掩盖，只落入了阿拉贡一个人的耳中。  
“我……我……Ada让我……去……”精灵伏在他怀里，疲倦地回答。  
“你这么听他话？”  
阿拉贡的话让精灵不自觉地摆了一下腰。  
空气中Alpha的味道比刚刚浓郁了不少，但深埋在体内的东西好像突然安静下来了似的。莱格拉斯吐了口气，叫哑了的嗓子吐出不甚柔软的发音：“他们需要我们这样做。”  
“他们？”  
“人类会明白吗？”精灵白皙的脸庞上浮现出略带嘲讽的笑容，“那些……米斯兰达。”  
人类瞧了他一会儿。  
“那，他们知道你是个Omega吗？”  
体内的巨物毫无征兆地再次抽动起来。莱格拉斯差点摒不住声，他愤愤地一口咬在男人肩上，低声骂道：“你也太……”  
“嗯哼。”男人抱着他的腰，缓慢而深重地插捣着，一下又一下。跟那些看见Omega就走不动路的Alpha不同，他的神情总是肃穆而庄重，看起来仿若举行仪式。他簇起的眉心和布满水汽的鼻尖在某一瞬间吸引了莱格拉斯的注意。他勉强定了定心神，双眼不自觉地为这男人的脸所吸引。  
这其实是个很好看的男人，甚至可以称得上英俊。他微微压着下颔，眼眸俱是低垂的，脸上带着一种若有若无的忧郁。  
就在他晃神间，深插在体内的东西忽然微微用力，肿胀的头部即刻朝前，堪堪插进Omega体内闭合的两片软肉之间。  
这带来的后果几乎要了莱格拉斯的命。他攥紧男人的胳膊，眼泪霎时间流了下来，用仅剩的一点理智夹紧了屁股，好不让男人进得更深。  
“你说过……会帮我……”他说着，双手无力地抵在男人的胸口，“你不能进来……”  
他看见男人闭紧了眼睛。Omega生殖腔口的软肉紧紧地衔着他，好不让他进入分毫——但这个Omega并不知道这对于Alpha的理智有多么大的挑战。  
“莱格拉斯——”阿拉贡睁开眼睛，神情掠过一丝凶狠，精灵看见他的下颚正咬得死紧。  
“放松，莱格拉斯……”  
他说话时的气息满是性欲的味道。这让莱格拉斯犹豫了很久。  
“……我会帮你的……我发誓……”  
潜藏在身体深处的、对Alpha的服从，代替语言说服了精灵。他轻轻呼着气，在男人双手的引导下分开腿。  
接着，男人吻了他。  
与最一开始的吻不同，这是个带着浓厚性欲气息的吻，其中充满的占有意味差点让莱格拉斯后悔将自己交付于他。他反射性地想夹紧双腿，却被对方置于自己腿根内侧的手掌止住了动作。  
不，梵拉啊——  
他在男人狂肆而炽热的深吻里闭上眼睛。那双卡在他腿根上的手，像铁桎一般牢固，而，就凭莱格拉斯现在的身体，只要阿拉贡把他往前一拉……  
他不敢去想接下来的事。  
男人肿胀的龟头还卡在他的生殖腔口，余下的分量十足的一根，几乎全都插在Omega的穴道里。都不用动，莱格拉斯就能感受到青筋在那上头突突跳着，撑在他酸软的穴口上，蓄着危险的势能。  
只要他想……  
莱格拉斯在剧烈的吻中迷失了神志。有那么一刻他居然觉得，就让这男人进来也不错。  
而就在他那样以为的时候，阿拉贡在他的体内猛地抽了出去。  
“唔……”  
剧烈的摩擦叫Omega的下体春水泛滥。湿润的内里卷挟着不可思议的吸力，男人几乎用尽了全力才让自己从那道甘美的泉眼中抽离。  
“莱格拉斯……”  
阿拉贡咬了一下下唇，左手撑在岩块上，右手不由自主地伸出，拨开精灵汗湿的金发，端详那张陷进情欲中的脸庞，手指不由自主地在红肿的唇峰上摩挲。若是精灵尚有余力，他一定就能发现眼前人深灰色的眼里，那亮得发烫，却又白得发凉的情欲。  
幸好他不能发现。阿拉贡心想。  
他将这具尚未从发情中解脱的柔软躯体抱入怀中，仔细感受着手底下肌肤的细致与温软。那一切都能让他再度回忆起Omega体内的美好。  
要是方才再迟一些，连一向以自制力为豪的他都会怀疑，自己是不是会食言，把这美好的生灵由内而外地占有。彼时在Omega穴内深处的秘口分明已经为他轻轻裂开，只要他愿意，就能顶入精灵张开的子宫内，摩擦那里的内壁，在那里深深播种。  
可实际上就是不行。实际上，他只能这样抱着莱格拉斯，并幻想着如何占有他。而很快，他还要把他送回幽暗密林，送到他的父亲，精灵王瑟兰督伊的身边。  
他不为自己的决定后悔，只为自己这无端生发的感情而悲哀。

此后的两天，对两人来说过得都有些荒唐。  
受着发情期的影响，莱格拉斯的精神一直恹恹的。起初他撑着远离阿拉贡，不想再让对方碰自己。可第三天夜里，他的身体违背了他的心。他起身爬进阿拉贡的怀里，高热的身体哆嗦着，红唇吐出诱人的话语：“阿拉贡……”  
男人显然是被他惊醒了，惊讶地接住他绵软的身体，轻声问道：“你又……”  
说了一半，阿拉贡住了嘴。他不该说“又”，这几天莱格拉斯始终都在受着初潮的折磨，能坚持到现在已是不易。  
他知道有一种精灵药草可以止住情潮，但此地离精灵的领地太远，并不存在那种药物；而可能贩卖药草的集市又不宜去，他毕竟没法带精灵前往，而要他撇下精灵不管，那是绝无可能的。  
“阿拉贡……啊……阿拉贡……”  
Omega软腻的呻吟近在咫尺。然而阿拉贡很清楚地知道，现在的莱格拉斯只是受了发情的影响，比起交合，他更需要解脱，那是一种和情爱都无关的东西。  
“对不起，精灵，”男人搂着贴上来的细腰，闷声说，“我没法帮你……”  
“……呜……为什么……”  
精灵昏沉地靠在他的颈肩，蓝色的双眼里半明半昧。他抬起眸子，表情因为情欲而显得极其慵懒，这让他看起来性感得要命，又青涩得要命。  
他本就几乎窝在男人的怀抱里。这会儿只要一抬脸，他的嘴唇便能轻而易举地触碰到男人的下颌。于是他真的那么做了。他用双手攀住男人的双肩，湿润的红唇吐出Omega甜腻的香味，贴在Alpha下颌的皮肤上轻轻磨蹭。  
“……你不想要我了吗？”  
“不是不想。”男人阖起眼睛。  
“是不能。”  
“……不能……”精灵低下头，回味着他的话。  
“如果不是因为我的族人把你掳出来，你不至于落到这步田地。莱格拉斯，我应当与他们连坐，”阿拉贡执起他的手，把它们从自己的肩上拿下来，“我可以抚慰你，但希望你尽可能地远离我。”  
“……不……吗？”  
“是的，”男人说，“我……”  
“我怕……”  
“我怕我会标记你……”  
那双饱蘸泪水的蓝眼睛怔怔地看了他很久。  
“你能做得到，莱格拉斯，”男人慢慢低下头，跟他对视，“你不是告诉过我，你是幽暗密林最强大的战士吗？你连半兽人都不怕，发情潮算不了什么。你能忍受的，不要输给自己。”  
Omega的气味依然浓郁不散。而就在几乎能烧死人的情欲漩涡里，精灵勉强地点了点头。  
他不再放纵自己往阿拉贡的方向爬去，然而他的身体早已失去力气。他半躺在地上，双腿间一股一股地往外冒着水，裤子早就湿透了。他不知道该怎么做才能让这种羞耻的生理反应停下来。过了半晌，男人的身躯出现在他的附近。  
他扭过头，只能看见对方的虚影，却还是本能地向那道影子伸出手。按理说他应该更有警惕性才对的——但这是阿拉贡，他答应过自己的。  
伸出去的手被另一只常年握剑的、带着茧子的手包覆住了。紧接着，那只手拉着他倒进了一个温暖的怀抱中。  
是……是他……  
莱格拉斯的身体依然在发着抖，他的心在这一刻猛地雀跃起来，虽然他并不知道这种雀跃是为了什么。  
男人的右手贴在他的胸前，摁着他往后靠，靠在结实的胸膛上；另一只手往下，解开了他的腰带。  
“你想我这样做吗？”  
“……我……啊啊……啊……”  
精灵摇着头呻吟起来，但男人知道他没有抗拒自己。他曲起手指，在Omega湿软的穴口里抽插进出，很快，精灵就无意识地摆动腰部，迎合起他的动作来。  
“你是不是喜欢被这样？”男人靠在他的头顶，慢慢地、耐心地轻吻他的额角，“如果进入你的不是我的手指，你会不会更喜欢一点？”  
“但结果都是那样的。”  
他低声说着，语气缓慢又温柔，听起来根本让人想象不出他都说了些什么话。  
“不论用我的手指……还是用你喜欢的那根……我都会像这样插入你的体内。你的子宫会在我到达的尽头，为我张开，让我在那里成结；我的结会卡在你的肚子里，让我在你身体里播种，生根……到那时候，你的腿会舍不得从我的腰上松开……你会央求我标记你，用你腿间那张小嘴紧紧地吸住我，逼我用结撑开你。”  
“呜……阿拉贡……求你……”精灵难耐地抓住他的手，甜美地喘息着恳求道，“弄弄我……”  
就在男人的理智即将断线的那刻，他把精灵翻身按了下去，粗暴地撕开对方的下裤。这样的动作让莱格拉斯颤抖起来，却又兴奋起来，他在男人的注视下屈起双膝，修长的腿张开，露出插着手指的美穴。  
阿拉贡微微撇过脸。他不敢再多看。  
Omega的味道从穴口里不断涌出来。阿拉贡能感觉到，那里面有多么渴望他的进入。光是用手指，就能让这甜软的秘口盈满爱液，哪怕只在穴口处揉按，那些液体都会源源不断地从穴心深处流出来，让莱格拉斯的会阴部分湿得像个烂熟的桃子。  
那是Omega准备好了生殖的信号。但阿拉贡明白，生殖的对象绝不能是他。  
他俯下身，托起莱格拉斯的后背，缠绵地吻他，徐徐解开腰带，把精灵修长的腿缠在腰间。正当精灵以为他要进入自己的时候，他稍稍挺了挺腰，Alpha粗大的茎身侧着从Omega的穴口上擦过去。  
这是第一下。那以后，男人抬起他的腿，在他湿润的穴口残酷地摩擦起来。精灵被他剧烈的动作带着前后摇晃，体内却丝毫得不到满足。阿拉贡始终只是在他的腿间摩擦，却根本不插入到他的身体里去。摩擦带出的快感在他的体内汹涌地积累着，可不管他如何挣扎，男人也只是紧紧把着他的腿根，不再往里进一寸。  
怎么能这样，怎么可以这样。  
扶在阿拉贡的肩上，莱格拉斯无助地想。  
为什么还不进来，为什么不救救我。  
不容忽视的是，即便是如此不堪的交合，也仍旧让他产生了快感。他的颈子在阿拉贡的冲撞中往后仰起，漂亮的腰线绷紧。随着男人发出的一阵嘶吼，他腿根处的肌肉亦痉挛起来，被磨得红肿的穴内啵地吐出一大摊水。  
“呼……呼……”  
男人喘着粗气，从他身上撤开，闭着眼睛掐在自己的根部，从下往上捋着，把最后一点精液都悉数洒在精灵的下腹和腿侧。快感在一瞬间到达了巅峰，他从高潮里慢慢回神，视线落在精灵凌乱的腿间：那儿的穴口被磨得发肿，肉黏糊糊地嘟起来，爱液混着两人的精液，在精灵稀疏的耻毛上结着快。  
即使知道自己根本没有进入过莱格拉斯，阿拉贡的心里依然升腾起一股满足感，就好像刚刚他真的像自己所描述的那样，在这里打开了莱格拉斯的腿，用结锁紧了对方生殖的入口，在里面深深播种。  
TBC


End file.
